1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket-mounted connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of assembling a module such as an instrument panel with a body in an automotive vehicle, a movable-side connector provided on the module is connected with a waiting-side connector mounted on the body as the module is assembled in order to reduce the number of operation steps for the assembling.
The waiting-side connector is mounted on the body via a bracket. Specifically, the plate-shaped bracket projects from the body, whereas a rail-shaped insertion path is formed on an outer surface of the connector housing. When the bracket is inserted into the insertion path up to a specified position, a lock projection provided on the insertion path is fitted into and engaged with a lock hole formed in the bracket to mount the waiting-side connector so as not to come off.
This type of the bracket-mounted connector is disclosed in JP-UM-A-1-130282.